


Tongue not depressor

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes a pixelated frog and a bandaid that I thought was a popsicle stick can love.





	Tongue not depressor

**Author's Note:**

> These Characters don't have tags because nobody cares about them and neither do I because I wrote this when I was high.

Mr. Corneille leaned in and kissed Joan Markham taking her fully in his frog video 8-bit game mouth! Pressing her to his tongue like her intended purpose before realizing she is not a popsicle stick but a bandaid. Joan sticks to his tongue like fly paper. This is the longest French kiss ever. 

Mr. Corneille screams and tries to unstick her but cannot!

A deep entangled tango is their kiss. 

A tragic one.


End file.
